bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
October 2011 Luxembourg Match
Match Setting This match re-starts the UEFA Euro Cup Qualifiers after the Summer Break between the 2010-2011 and the 2011-2012 seasons. Squad The squad was announced on October 3rd and consisted of 23 players, most of which play abroad with the exception of Josip Lukacevic, who plays for Osijek in the Adriatic Superleague. It consisted on 3 GK, 8 Defensemen (4 Fullbacks and 4 Center Backs), 8 Midfielders (2 Defensive Midfielders, 4 Central Midfielders and 2 Attacking Midfielders), and 4 Strikers. Hoffenheim was the most represented team, with 2 players, and the German Bundesliga, was the most represented league with 5 players. The following players were set to gain their first intenational cap if they got into the pitch: Amir Spahic, Josip Lukacevic, Emir Hadzic, Kenan Handzic and Danijel Majkic The squad list is after the break: 23-man Squad Missing Players Miralem Pjanic was out with a calf injury, he was expected to return for the next squad. Senad Lulic was out, because of a technical decision, the team won't use players in his position. Boris Pandza is out for the rest of the 2011 season, with knee tendonitis. If he recovers well, he can be available for February. Dragan Blatnjak was out, because of a technical decision, the team won't use players in his position. Safet Nadarevic is out of the squad due to his poor club form. Tactics Finally, Mikulic gave in and recognized that the problem his team was having with possession, and the hard times his defense was having when the opponent attacked from the flanks, was due to the lack of Fullbacks. When he took the team, he didn't like any of the usual nominees in those positions, so he ruled them out. The results are on plain sight, an unbalanced team, with lack of defensive presence in the flanks, with wide midfielders to tired to try and pass the opponent, and with a midfield too spread, which resulted in giving away too much the ball. He solved it with a 4-man back, set traditionally, and then pile up 3 Central Midfielders (another position Mikulic didn't use), one with a clear defensive task, one free to move around the pitch, and one creative, to use his passing and vision. In front of them an Attacking Midfielder, serving as a 3rd offensive player at times. And the two classical forwards, a target man and a poacher. The detail of the positions and roles is in the table that follows. Result and Analysis Bosnia and Herzegovina won the match 3-1 Analysis As always, when you have a team, changing the way they play, there's some rustiness to shake. Thtt's the reason why, even though the change of mind was made 6 weeks ago, the team didn't play Belarus with this tactic. Luxembourg took advantage of some of the confusion, and dominated a bit in the start. At the 30th minute, Marcel Bigard scored for the visitor, with a nice shot. In the second half, the Bosnians took the ball and didn't share it, with a great passing ability. Just inside the half (49'), Vedad Ibisevic scored, and reprised his performance at 73'. Finally, to close out the game, Ibisevic scored once more to leave the scoreline 3-1. Important Stats Possession % = 64-36 Passes Completed % = 89-70 Shots = 17-4 Clear Cut Chances = 3-1 Long Shots = 5-2 Individual Performances Vedad Ibisevic was the man of the match, with 3 goals and a great math pressing the rival's area, winning his headers and trying to assist teamamtes. Edin Dzeko didn't shine, but he was indeed a key contributor. He made a wonderfull first touch pass to Ibisevic, that facilitated the scoreline opening.